


If The Shoe Fits

by TN_Night



Series: #EreriWeek2015 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A Few Bad Puns, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Retail, Ereri Week, Ereri Week 2015, M/M, Shoe store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TN_Night/pseuds/TN_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is dragged out of his room to go shopping, but ends up not regretting it in the end.</p><p>Part of Ereri Week 2015, day 7: Soul Mates</p>
            </blockquote>





	If The Shoe Fits

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my mom for the pretty odd idea for the Soul Mates prompt (as I had no idea what the hell I would do for it). Anyway, enjoy~

\----------

 

 

"I don't even need new shoes, I don't know why you're dragging me out shopping," Eren whined, falling a step behind his Mikasa and his mother.

 

"Because, sweetie, you need new shoes and I wanted to go out with you two," Carla answered, not even bothering to look back at her eighteen year old son sulking and dragging behind like a petulant child. 

 

"Not to mention you've been locked away in your room since we moved the PS3 up there," his sister added, "You need to see that there's stuff outside of a t.v screen once in a while."

 

Eren groaned and whined, finally throwing his head back and sighing when he realized that his noises of protest against the idea of spending his Saturday at a fucking mall of all places were going unheard by the other two. 

 

"Couldn't I've at least brought Armin or _anyone else_ if I needed to get shoes? You guys could be here for hours!" 

 

"That's the point, you need to socialize with new people, not just people you've known your entire life," Carla answered.

 

"What other people!? I know you guys! You just said that being with you two more was the point of coming out here in the first place!" 

 

"Eren, stop shouting. Mikasa and I are going to go into the Gap over there, you go find a shoe store and buy yourself a few pairs," she said, handing over her credit card to him and walking off to the other side of the hallway, Mikasa in tow. 

 

Eren sighed as he trudged over to the map in the centre of the hall, finding the closest shoe store to him before making his way down. 

 

~~∞~~

 

The store itself was actually pretty nice; it wasn't as dark or as themed (sports, kids, women's, etc.) as the other ones in the mall were, and to top it off, it was really clean. Almost to the point where he didn't even wanna walk into the store in fear of getting a spec of dust anywhere. 

 

Nevertheless, he carried on inside, soon moving from rack to rack of all different kinds of shoes with a bored expression on his face, not even really looking at what his eyes were moving across. 

 

Eventually, someone who worked at the store spotted him and made his way over to him, snapping Eren out of his daydream of playing video games in his room instead of being there when he heard the other's footsteps coming up behind him. 

 

"Oi, brat, you looking for anything in particular?" The man, Levi, as his name tag read, asked. 

 

Eren looked slightly caught off guard by his brashness, "No, I just need to get _something_ for my mom and my sister to let me leave." 

 

"Really? Shopping with your mommy? How old are you, twelve?" He spit back, obviously tired from dealing with working at a fucking shoe store for a living.

 

Not that working at a shoe store was a bad thing, but this guy looked like he probably rather would've been fighting in the military, or something.

 

The brunet blushed, "No! I'm eighteen, fuck you," he said quickly, turning back to the shelves.

 

He heard the man behind him sigh in slight irritation, "How big are you?" 

 

Eren whipped his head around, "W-What?"

 

Levi nodded to his feet, smirking, "Your feet. What size shoe are you?" He clarified, walking around the boy and grabbing a random shoe off the display beside them. 

 

"Oh, I, uh…don't really know."

 

Levi rolled his eyes, "Fine, sit down then," he pointed to a bench near them and stalked off to find a foot measure. 

 

When he came back he kneeled in front of Eren, slipping off the old worn sneaker he was currently wearing and putting his sock clad foot on the metal scale that was slid underneath it. 

 

"Hm," Levi hummed.

 

"What?"

 

"Looks like you have the same size foot as me."

 

Eren laughed, "Doesn't that make us…sole-mates?"

 

"Fucking hell that was lame," the raven said, though he still chuckled lightly at the attempted joke.

 

"Wait, how could we have the same foot size when you're so much shor–"

 

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you, kid," Levi glared up at him icily, making the other shrivel back.

 

Levi got up once more to go get a pair of random shoes for Eren to try on, since he didn't have any specific requests. When he came back he sat down on the floor again and began unboxing the Vans and proceeding to slip them onto the brunet's feet.

 

"I feel like Cinderella right now."

 

"Well, you certainly are acting like a princess."

 

After looking at the shoes for all of ten seconds and saying that he'd buy them, Eren followed Levi to the front of the store to checkout, paying with his mom's credit card (only because she offered, he probably could've afforded the shoes he didn't necessarily need with his own money).

 

The older man rung up the item and put it in a bag, handing it over to Eren when he said, "You know, maybe we really are soul mates and this was our fateful meeting," they both smiled– well, Levi half-smiled, but it still counted.

 

"If that was your way of asking me out you did a pretty shitty job of it."

 

"Really? So it didn't work then?"

 

Levi snorted, reaching over to the other side of the counter and grabbing a Sharpie and a spare piece of paper, "I didn't say that," he commented quietly, scribbling down his number on the page and handing it over to the other.

 

Eren grinned, "I'll text you later then."

 

Levi smirked as he walked away, "Whatever, brat."

 

~~∞~~

 

"So, what did you get?" His mom asked when he got into the car with them.

 

"A pair of Vans and my soul mate's number," he replied casually.

 

Both Eren and Carla looked back at him, blank stares on their faces for a little while before Mikasa spoke up with, "He better not be the short guy I saw you talking to when we walked by."

 

Eren blushed as Carla started the car and drove off.

 

~~∞~~

 

Even after ten years into his and Levi's relationship Eren still joked about them being "sole-mates". Levi never cared though, he still found his moments to call Eren Cinderella, after all.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand that is it for Ereri Week~! It was a bit stressful but I'm glad I did it ^_^ It barely even feels like I wrote as much as I did, maybe now I'll start posting things more often X3 Thank you to everyone for reading, kudos-ing, and for all the nice comments!


End file.
